


Watching You

by Aemeth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, pauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa watches Clarke sleep by the fire after they escaped the Pauna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't we all want to know what went on behind those sorrowfull eyes when Lexa watched Clarke?

They escaped in an aimless stumble, Clarke holding her up almost entirely. Through her pain Lexa stared at the other woman in amazement... and also in complete bewilderment.  
The adrenalin of her brilliant escape seemed to have given the younger girl new elan, for she sprinted through the woods with a fresh kind of power that seemed almost unfathomable after the flight they had just taken. However, eventually the events of the day took their toll and when the roars of the Pauna were coming from great distance, Clarke tripped and collapsed on the ground, taking Lexa with her. They went down in dirt and moss, Lexa falling half on top of Clarke.

  
"Sorry,” Clarke heaved, looking up at her in a daze, "Your arm-?"

  
Lexa stared at her for a second and wondered when the last time was she had been this close to someone. She looked into the sky blue eyes now full of fatigue and worry again, at her heaving, full breasts. She removed herself quickly, trying not to wince when she landed on her arm.

  
"It's fine", she said quietly.

  
Clarke looked skeptical but she turned around and looked into the distance, where the Pauna still could be heard, battling in rage.

  
"How long do you think we have until she breaks free?"

  
"Long enough for us to rest. We can't go further."

  
Clarke frowned, struggling to regain her breathing, but finally nodding.

  
"Alright. I- I'll make a fire."

  
And the ground commander, clutching her arm, watched how the Sky girl clumsily started to gather wood and started a fire. Her movements betrayed that she hadn’t done this for very long, still, Lexa couldn't bring herself to correct or advice her. At last sparks flew and flames started to emerge and Clarke laughed weakly in relief, looking up at her. Lexa could do nothing but stare.  
Clarke's laughter died and she rubbed of her dirty hands on her trousers, stumbling back on her hands.

  
"Should I look at your wound again?", she asked.

 

Lexa blinked.

  
"You should rest now. There's nothing more you can do. In a few hours we'll be back in TonDC and it will be treated."

 

Clarke continued to look at her in that suborn way Lexa had come to know. She raised an eyebrow.

  
"Rest, Clarke. I will take watch."

  
The Sky girl looked defiant yet longing. She looked over her shoulder to where the distant screams of the ape sounded and her shoulders sank in defeat.

  
"Fine. For a couple of minutes."

  
So, under Lexa's watchful eye, she curled up near the fire. She shifted and turned around, clearly uncomfortable. When her head finally rested on a bed of moss her eyes flickered up to Lexa tiredly, catching her starring. Lexa didn't twitch.

  
"Sleep, Clarke."

There was too much emotion, too much vulnerability and adoration in that name when she spoke it. She knew it, and from the soft puzzlement and question in Clarke's eyes, the sky commander did too. But her face softened with something, maybe gratefulness and there was a hint of a smile on her lips. Her heavy eyes slid closed and after just two minutes Clarke's breathing slowed; she was fast asleep.  
Lexa crawled near the fire, took a stick and corrected the construction of the wood a little. Then, under protest of her aching arm, she lent back into a tree with a groan, willing her gaze onto everything but the soft, warm woman before her.  
But she couldn't help it. Slowly, her eyes slipped to the sleeping sky commander, who suddenly looked so very much like a girl. Her blond hair hung in sweaty strands over her pale face, her whole figure clad in black and blue clothing so foreign on the forest ground as something that had fallen from the sky.

  
With great alarm Lexa fought down the urge to push back the fair hair from the sleeping girl's forehead. To might feel if it was as soft as it looked.

  
Since the very moment she had met the sky commander she was a puzzle to her. She was as foreign in her thoughts and views as in her hair and clothes.  
When she had first put her eyes on Clarke, she had thought a living sun ray stood in her tent. The sun or the moon. Surely some of their light must have caught in that strangely ethereal hair and face and the blue depth of her eyes. But being Heda, she quickly pushed back any such notions. Yet, when the young girl plunged a knife into the chest of the boy she loved, to safe him from the torture she was to bestow on him, she scattered Lexa's heart. She hurt for her.

  
But it wasn't only that. She was intrigued by her. By her hope, by her strong will. She had moved her. And when she in turn plunged her sword into Gustus' heart in mercy, tearing herself apart once more for her duty, for her people and for her new alliance, she hadn't looked to Indra or any of the other souls she had lived and bled with her whole life... she had looked at Clarke. She hadn't found sympathy. She had found melancholy. Grief. And recognition. Respect. A strange, budding connection.  
She had found her to be a young leader with great potential but stained with weakness. But instead of manipulating and exploiting that weakness and thus winning an upper hand in this alliance - she had found herself giving her advise. Talking to her. Watching her. Caring for her.  
She found herself at a foolish paradox. On the one hand she wanted to harden the girl, as she herself had hardened so she might survive the terror of their position. But -

  
Clarke stirred in her sleep and her lips parted slightly; they were scrapped and wet and Lexa felt something flutter in her chest, reminding her of a place in her heart she thought had died. She took a sharp breath but couldn't tear her eyes away.  
But... it pained her. The pain she had caused Clarke by killing that murderer pained her in turn and she found herself with the wish to sooth it. To make Clarke understand and find healing in that understanding. But it wasn't just for her. She wanted Clarke to understand herself as well. To not judge her. To see her. Not the commander. But to see Lexa.

  
And the girl from the sky had managed to evoke all that turmoil in just a week.  
The Pauna gave a specially loud roar and with force Clarke jolted up right, wide awake.

  
"It's okay," Lexa said, her own voice so soft and hoarse it sounded foreign to her own ears.

  
Clarke turned to her with wide eyes, sweat, blood and fear staining her face.

  
She was beautiful.

  
"You're safe,"Lexa assured her softly.

  
For a moment Clarke looked like a child, still in a nightmare and wanting to believe the soothing words, but not quite trusting them. Her eyes darted over Lexa's body.

  
"How's your arm?,"she asked in that deep rich voice.

The pang in Lexa's chest intensified and along with it there grew something, something unspeakable, intricate, dangerous; a burning.

  
"Hurts," she answered curtly. Defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa is difficult to write. I'd appreciate any thoughts and comments!


End file.
